Personal Assistant
by xCream
Summary: Kat and Hale met for the first time when they were both 21. Hale had already inherited his family business and estate, in search of a personal assistant to well, assist him in his schedules. However, his assistant have something up her sleeves...
1. Prologue: Inteview

The first chapter of my first fanfic, enjoy.

* * *

><p>She walked into the room confidently, wearing her office attire. Well, as confident as she could be, as she could never EVER be as confident as Gabrielle. She was also surprised that Gabrielle would allow her to wear an office attire in the first place. Come to think of it, it's an interview and it's utterly important for her to get the job. As soon as she entered the room, her eyes were fixed on this one man who was utterly gorgeous.<p>

As she got to the middle of the room, she sat down on the chair. In front of her, was a table, an office table with a man who was about to become her boss, her victim.

"So… Katrina Bishop, tell me why should I employ you?" said the man. She had no idea why she had used her birth name to apply for the job, but decided to go with it.

After half an hour of the interview to be the personal assistant to the man, she got the job, which she kinda expected.

_This is going to be an easy and a hard one_… She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think about this really, really short chapter? I know this is a really short chapter but I promise it'll get longer as time passes, I mean for the subsequent chapters, I think. Please review, thanks. I want to know your opinions…


	2. Chapter 1: Honors

"Come in…"

With that, Kat strutted into the study of W. W. Hale the Fifth. He was sitting at the table, as always, looking incredibly hot. Wait, did she just said that her boss was hot? Scratch that. Anyways, he was there just like any other day, looking through the proposals deciding on which to get approved and which to be improved on with a coffee by his side.

"Any appointments today?" He said, while peering at the petite lady with a file still in his hands.

Looking at her iPhone's calendar, she said, "you do not really have an appointment today, but you need to attend a function hosted by Mr Ryan at 7 at the Shang Ri La hotel, which I had helped you planned everything out but you're just missing a date."

"Well, as for a date, I should not have any problem with that."

"Really, then I must really get going as there are other preparations to be made." Kat turned around, back facing Hale and started sliding across the floor towards the door. Just as she placed her right hand on the door knob, she felt her right wrist warmed. Well, technically, someone just wrapped his hand on wrist… Hale's. Startled, she turned around, only to find her facing the handsome yet successful young man.

Their faces were a mere inches apart and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Heat was radiating off her body as she blushed. Just when she thought nothing else could have happened, Hale pulled on her wrist lightly, causing her whole body to move forward. Hale's arms were wrapped around her in an embrace.

"Hale… I… I… What are you doing?" She asked, not knowing what was going on. After working with him for 6 months, she still had no idea what's going on in his mind.

"Kat, would you do the honors of being my date tonight?"

Upon hearing that, she felt her face flushed even redder than before, if that was possible.

"I … I…" She stammered, not knowing what else to say, things caught her by surprise the whole day. It was only 8 in the morning and strange things were happening to her. First, Hale hugged her. Second, this. She had no idea if she wanted to be his date. Sure, he was hot, charming yes. And sure, he was successful with lots of girls swooning over him, but he's her boss. If things went wrong tonight when she agreed, how would it affect her career?

Knowing that Kat was caught in a dilemma, Hale tightened his grip on her. "I know you want to Kitty Kat… and come on, help me out with this, how could I look for a date within the next few hours, and I still have lots of proposals to approve off. Just help me this once."

"But … I… Fine." She reluctantly agreed, since he made a good point there.

He loosened her grip on her and holding onto her wrist, he pulled her out of the room into the parking lot of his mansion where his red Ferrari was. "We have only a few hours to make you presentable to be my date, so we're going to get you a dress, do your hair and get some professional makeup."

Kat protested. "But what about your proposals?"

"Proposals could wait, you're all that matters." With that, Hale blushed a little but it disappeared as soon as it was there. Luckily, Kat was too dense to the extent to know what he was intending to say, well, that's for the best for everyone. How he wished Kat was feeling the same way towards him the same way he was feeling for her.

With that, they sped off to the boutique.


	3. Chapter 2: The Grand Stairways

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was held up by schoolwork. However, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society, as much as I want to. I own the plot though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Grand Stairway<p>

Kat was checking herself out in the full-length mirror in her room of W. W. Hale the Fifth's Mansion. The baby pink dress complimented her skin tone. The dress had some roses embroidered on the edge of it on it, adding a feminine touch. Earlier that day, she had no idea she would look this beautiful. Hale had brought her to the salon earlier that day to get her makeup and hair done and to the boutique to get her measurements and dress done.

Her hair was up in a messy yet neat bun with a rose hair pin at the side and the makeup enhanced her feature while making her still look herself, just more enhanced and totally flawless. Guess all the money spent was worth it. Wearing a pair of baby pink stilettos to match her dress, she held a peach coloured clutch and went out of the room.

She felt almost like her cousin Gabrielle, almost.

While descending the grand stairs of the mansion, she laid her eyes on the guy who asked her out… Hale. Hale was gorgeous. His tux fit him perfectly; making him look much more handsome as ever, if that was anyway possible. As she slid across the floor, she almost tripped. What could you expect? Raised as a thief, she was supposed to be comfortable, and these stilettos were higher than any of those she owned.

She stumbled and felt her head hit a hard wall. Was it possible for a wall to be breathing? No. She actually hit her head on the chest of her date, her partner for the function. Blushing, she looked up into those mesmerizing eyes of his.

Hale lifted his hand and brushed away the stray strands of hair that fell onto her forehead to tuck it behind her ear. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. As she descended the stairs, he felt as if she was an angle sent to him by God himself. He knew for sure that he would not be able to take his eyes off her that evening, or forever. Hale could see and feel that Kat was blushing, hard as his right hand rested on her left cheek, using his thumb to caress her cheek while his other hand snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

No one spoke for moments, just staring into the eyes of the other.

It took Hale all restraint to not lean in to kiss her, and he had better self-control. Did he?

"So…" Kat started.

"So… Let's go." Said Hale, while dropping his hand from her cheek.

Kat was now standing beside Hale with his hand still around her waist. They walked out of the mansion to where Hale had his cars. Once they were out of the mansion, Marcus came running over to pass the car keys to Hale. He accepted it with grace and led Kat to the car.

It was a different car that Hale had taken Kat for a ride earlier in the day. Of course, Hale was nothing but the most successful 21-year-old in the world. The driver came out of the limousine and opened the door, gesturing for the 2 21-year-olds to enter.

"After you…" Hale said.

Kat slid into the limousine with grace, with Hale sliding in after her…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how do you think? Please review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get. When I get motivated, I will try my best to update faster. So, please review for faster updates, and I promise that the next chapter would be uploaded faster than it took me to update this chapter. There's not much I can do since my teachers love giving homework and tests.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

A/N: I have a piece of bad news to share, but it'll be at the end of the story. Anyways, Happy Lunar New Year to anyone who's celebrating it (at least given in my time zone).

* * *

><p>The function was pretty much boring, at least in Kat's point of view. Sitting in a sports car, she was feeling the wind blowing in her face and was gripping onto a thumb drive in her hand…<p>

*Flashback*

All Kat did at the function was being introduced to business associates of Hale's which she realized that she had not known that many, roaming around the area, and of course, accompanying Hale. There were lots of jealous eyes focused on Kat upon entering the function till the end of it. It wasn't because Kat was especially beautiful, but it was due to the fact that the youngest, most successful billionaire's arm was around her waist and that his attention seemed to always be on her, despite many young ladies of wealthy families practically threw themselves at Hale.

As Kat was wondering around the function hall, she bumped into someone familiar. Someone whom she had not seen since she left for Colgan. He was not even there when she had graduated. Granted, he seemed taller and much more handsome, but compared to Hale, he was nothing.

The male looked at Kat from head to toe and back into her eyes, boring into hers. "You've got legs Kitty Kat".

Upon hearing that, she blushed beet red, and before she knew it, they were happily chatting about the times they missed when the other was not around. Kat upon graduating from Colgan, worked for Hale and him on the other hand, was still in the family, working with the crew.

"So, what brings you here Hamish?" Kat said.

"We had a job which requires your help," he replied, while gripping on Kat's wrist and bringing it up only to place a thumb drive on her palm, "we need you to gather information on your boss," he continued, pointing to Hale who now had 2 ladies holding onto each of his elbow.

Kat could not help but feel a pinch of jealousy. Wait, he was her boss, she should not feel anything for him. It would affect her work performance as well as his.

"Simon had already programmed the thumb drive, it may look like it's only 4GB, but actually, it's a 2TB one which would be enough to copy all his files from his personal computer and once you injected it into his computer, the files would be copied automatically without anyone knowing. Even the top IT experts in the world could not figure that the files are copied."

With that, Hamish left.

*End of flashback*

Of all the heists Kat had performed, this was going to be the hardest yet. It was not because Hale was difficult to deal with, but it was because of her own. She had not been in a heist ever since she left for Colgan, she might have already been rusty of her skills, but this thumbdrive heist was not as difficult as the others that she had performed. She would not know how Hale would feel if she did that. Betrayed? Anger? Sadness? Maybe all at once.

Hale could feel his assistant tense up once she left the function, but had no reason why. She would usually be chatty during the car rides, but she was unexceptionally quiet throughout the ride. Maybe it had to do with the young man he had seen her talking to in the function. Hale had not known who that was, but he wanted to find out. She seemed so comfortable with him, just like she was comfortable with Hale himself. She was not usually close with people. Upon thinking of this, he felt a pang of jealousy. He even saw him holding up her wrist, and he had wanted to see more of what was happening between them when the lady on his right started bad-mouthing Kat in front of him. He defended her.

Kat was still silent in thoughts. This was going to be the easiest, but hardest heist in her life that she would have to perform.

However, she would perform it even if it meant risking her friendship with Hale, her job, and the life she had come to love, with Hale.

She would do it for her family and her crew, which she left years back.

She would do it as she felt she had let them down.

She would do it even if it meant losing Hale…

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took a while. This might be the longest chapter I ever wrote. For an essay I wrote in school, I never wrote this long as the teacher only wanted us to write like up to 600 words, not more. Okay, time to break the news to you. My grandfather was diagnosed with lung cancer and by the time we realized it, it was already too late, it was at his terminal stage already. I do not know how much time he had left with us, so I want to spend as much time with him as possible. I hope you guys understand, so **I'm putting this story up for adoption**. Anyone interested could PM me. I'm terribly sorry about this, but I really hope you guys would understand the predicament I'm in.


End file.
